The goal of the Childhood Diabetes Clinical & Molecular Research Training Program (CDCMRT) is to train MD pediatric endocrinology fellows and PhD fellows for academic research careers in type 2 diabetes, insulin resistance, obesity and fitness in children. Insulin resistance, usually associated with obesity and increasingly leading to overt diabetes, has become a major health problem in children. Research fellows in this program have the opportunity to begin a career in molecular and cellular research in internationally recognized laboratories engaged in biochemical and molecular genetic studies of pancreatic islet biology, insulin sensitivity, or whole body pathophysiology studying human metabolism, energy expenditure, adiposity, fitness, androgen excess and the metabolic syndrome in ethnically diverse children and adolescents. Objectives include 1) establishment of a high quality and productive research project, 2) development of a progressive record of publication in respected research journals, 3) application for and procurement of extramural grant funding during fellowship, and 4) pursuit of academic careers in childhood diabetes, insulin resistance and obesity research by a minimum of 50% of the graduates of this program. To achieve these objectives, a curriculum has been developed in collaboration with the NIH-funded University of Wisconsin Institute for Clinical and Translational Research Program (ICTR) to provide training in diabetes and insulin resistance, research techniques, statistics and study design, medical ethics, scientific writing and presentation skills, and preparation of grant applications. CDCMRT research opportunities involve clinical, translational, and basic science activities that have been both independently and collaboratively successful and are directed towards the study of diabetes and insulin resistance diseases. The continually rising burden of diabetes and other obesity-related metabolic disorders, the strong record of accomplishment of our first group of T32-supported fellows and recognition of a national shortage of basic science researchers and pediatric endocrinologists with childhood obesity and type 2 diabetes training prompt us to seek continued funding for the CDCMRT program. The University of Wisconsin Center for the Study of Diversity in Health Care will assist the CDCMRT in recruiting under-represented minority trainee candidates. Given the opportunity, the CDCMRT program will continue to provide trainees with a comprehensive mentored research training experience that will prepare them for innovative, productive research careers in childhood diabetes, insulin resistance and obesity.